True Feelings
by DistortedFlamingTurtle
Summary: A new girl moves in the cul-de-sac, and everyone falls for her. Nazz is left without anybody, and she starts to show feelings for Edd. How will this work out? Will the guys get the new girl? You'll have to read to find out! Speak your opinion! Leave a favorite and review! Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Kid

It was just another day at Peach Creek. The Ed's doing another scam, Rolf tending to the farm, Kevin hitting on Nazz, just some normal day. "Wow Eddy, it sure is a boring day" said Edd. "Who cares, scamming ain't boring to me." said Eddy. Ed was running around as usual. "I feel like something is going to spice up our day soon." said Edd. "What the heck are you, some mind reader?!" said Eddy. "Guy's, look!" said Ed. "Someone is moving here!" "Wow, we finally seen more then 14 people!" said Edd. "It's a girl!" said Ed. "Let's go see her!" said Eddy. They walked to the moving truck. "H-hello" said Edd. "Damn, she's hot" whispered Eddy to Edd. Edd and Eddy were sweating so much. Ed quickly started sweating as well. "My name is Cratina" the girl said. "N-nice name" said Eddy. "We g-gotta go now" said Edd. They quickly ran to Ed's house. "We have to make sure the other kids don't find out about her" said Eddy. "Why Eddy? Besides, that's impossible. Everyone probably already knows about her." said Edd. "Whatever, lets go to the other kids." said Eddy. "Also, we are pretty popular now, so they'll know that we like Cratina" said Edd. "Let's get going guys" said Ed. "I ate 50 pieces of buttered toast while you guys were talking". The Ed's went to where the other kids were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They Already Know

"Don't be in such a rush" said Edd. "The other kids MUST know about Cratina by now." "It is now survival of the fittest." "We gotta get prepared!" said Eddy.

The Ed's went to Edd's house. "Ok, what do girls like?" said Eddy. "Well, girls would like someone that is clean, so Ed is out of luck, BUT we can clean him up and make him a girl magnet" said Edd. "That's impossible!" said Eddy. "Let's try something else right now, we'll fix Ed later" said Edd. "What about music?" said Eddy. "Great idea Eddy!" said Edd. "But what kind of music do girls like?" said Edd. "How about Skrillex?" said Eddy "Skrillex?!" said Edd. "Are you kidding me?! Skrillex is just junk, JUNK I TELL YOU!" "Double D's dark side is coming out again!" said Ed. Eddy put on Skrillex. "See, it's not so bad" said Eddy. The beat was about to drop. "I like this, Eddy" said Ed. "If you can't beat them, join them" said Edd to himself. They all started doing the robot.

"Dude! I see Cratina!" said Eddy. "This is embarrassing" said Ed. Edd was still dancing. "Dude, the fuck!?" said Eddy. "Your not embarrassed?" said Eddy. "I-I d-don't really have feelings for Cratina" said Edd. "WHAT!?" said Eddy. "Actually, that's great!" "But still, you don't like Cratina?" "I still like Nazz" said Edd. "We have no reason to be with you, all were gonna do now is try to date Cratina. "I guess this is goodbye. For now" said Edd. Eddy and Ed left Edd's house and went to Cratina's house. "I hope this whole thing stops soon" said Edd. "Very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Split Apart

The Ed's had split apart. For now at least. Edd was studying in his room, as always. But this time, he was studying a lot longer then normal. Depression had overcome Edd. Even his parents tried to comfort him, but since they only communicated through sticky notes, this didn't work out so well. Edd even thought of suicide several times, but he always quickly put that thought out of his head. He changed in appearance too. Depression led him to go on chat sites, and soon he became a suicidal kind of person. How terrible was this, when it was always a bright, sunny, summer day. Eddy and Ed were the same as always, but Ed was more gullible now that Edd was gone. Ed missed Edd dearly. Eddy also missed him a bit. But Edd was slowly forgetting about his best friends.

Ed saw Edd in the window one day and told Eddy about Edd. "Eddy! I saw Double D. He was weird!" said Ed. "Lemme have a look" said Eddy. "WOW! What happened to him!?" "Let's go to his home." "Ok" said Ed. The Ed's went to Edd's door. "HELLO! DOUBLE D!" said Eddy. Edd went downstairs and opened the door. "I am soon commiting suicide, so you should not interrupt me" Edd slammed the door shut. "Sheesh." said Eddy. "He hates us now Eddy. Let's go hit on Cratina." said Ed. The Ed's went to the center of town.

Ed was now on his laptop. He was on Facebook. Edd noticed he had got a message. "I wonder who it could be" said Edd. It was Nazz. "Hey Double D" said Nazz in the message. "Hello" Edd replied. "Why are you not outside with the Ed's dude?" Nazz replied. "We have parted ways. For now" replied Edd. "Alright. Why don't you don't come over to my house and we can talk?" replied Nazz. "I'm more of a person who stays inside" Edd replied. "But we can work something out." "Great!" replied Nazz. Edd went to Nazz's house.


End file.
